stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Battle – personnel
'battle – personnel '– Personnel battles may also include Rogue Borg. Throughout this section, “personnel” should be taken to mean “personnel or Rogue Borg.” See Rogue Borg Mercenaries. Special rules also apply to holographic personnel. *1- Announce your attack. Identify which one of your Away Teams or crews is attacking and which one of your opponent’s Away Teams or crews they are attacking. (The group that you attack may include personnel which are disabled, though they do not engage in personal combat, but not those in stasis.) The battle has now been initiated. *2- You and your opponent may now use any cards that apply at the start of battle. These responses to the battle initiation may include an interrupt such as Vulcan Nerve Pinch or equipment that may report to a just-initiated battle such as D’k Tahg. See Emergency Transporter Armbands. *3- Shuffle your personnel (not including any which are disabled, stunned, or mortally wounded) and place them face down to form a “combat pile.” Your opponent does likewise. *4- You and your opponent then simultaneously turn over the top card of your combat piles, and these two adversaries engage in personal combat. Compare their individual STRENGTH attributes (applying relevant modifiers such as phasers or Lower Decks): **If one personnel’s STRENGTH is greater than the other’s, the higher- STRENGTH personnel may choose to stun his adversary (temporarily rotate the adversary card 90 degrees). **If one personnel’s STRENGTH is more than double the other’s, that personnel may choose to mortally wound his adversary (temporarily rotate the adversary card 180 degrees). **If the two combatants have equal STRENGTH, neither may stun or mortally wound the other. Repeat this step until one player’s combat pile runs out. Any cards remaining in the other player’s combat pile are then turned face up. If both cards in a combat pairing have a stun effect, or if both players wish to make a response to a combat pairing, the player whose turn it is has the first opportunity to do so. For example, your Data just engaged your opponent’s Fek’lhr who has ‘45 Dom Perignon present. You wish to play Android Headlock, while your opponent wishes to use the ability of the ‘45 Dom Perignon. If it is your turn, you may play Android Headlock first. *5- To determine the winner of the overall personnel battle, compare your total remaining STRENGTH to your opponent’s (or the Rogue Borg’s) total remaining STRENGTH (applying relevant modifiers). Stunned and mortally wounded cards do not add their own STRENGTH to the total, but may still modify other cards (e.g., a stunned Shakaar Edon still makes other Bajorans stronger). The force with the higher total is the winner, and immediately kills one opposing personnel (random selection from among those not mortally wounded, but including those who are stunned or disabled). If the STRENGTH totals are equal, no one wins or loses the overall battle. *6- After the personnel battle is over, mortally wounded cards die (discarded), stunned cards recover from being stunned, and all survivors of the battle are “stopped.”